1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a mass damper system with a damper mass carrier that has damper masses and that guide paths for receiving the damper masses, these guide paths being connected in each instance to guide paths of the damper masses by coupling elements. The guide paths of the damper mass carrier and the damper mass initiate a swiveling movement at the respective damper mass by a swiveling angle around a center of mass when the damper masses are deflected by a deflection angle from an initial position under centrifugal force. The geometric configuration of the guide paths and the geometric configuration of a path curve of the center of mass of the respective damper mass are carried out in association with one another. String lengths of imaginary string pendulums, which result during the deflection of the respective damper mass from the initial position by a deflection angle and which predetermine the position of the respective coupling element in each instance, are made use of for the geometric configuration of the guide paths, while the geometric configuration of the path curve of the center of mass of the respective damper mass is carried out based on two imaginary radial portions, there being associated with the first radial portion an extension length from a central axis of the damper mass carrier to a connection point of the second radial portion, and the first radial portion executes movements along an oscillation angle of the respective damper mass around the central axis, while an extension length from the connection point at the first radial portion to the center of mass of the respective damper mass is associated with the second radial portion, and the second radial portion executes movements along a deflection angle around the connection point at the first radial portion. The invention is further directed to a method for configuring the geometry of guide paths at a damper mass carrier of a mass damper system which serves to receive damper masses, wherein the guide paths of the damper mass carrier and damper mass operatively communicate with one another in each instance by the coupling elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mass damper system of this type is known from DE 10 2011 086 532 A1. In this mass damper system, the damper mass carrier is capable of executing rotational movements around its central axis, while the damper masses execute displacement movements in relation to the damper mass carrier by the coupling elements as soon as torsional vibrations of a drive are transmitted to the mass damper system. During these displacement movements, a swiveling movement of the damper masses around their center of mass is superposed on a movement of the damper masses which is translational per se. This results in a total movement in which the damper masses can preferably follow the shape of an installation space intended to receive the mass damper system. This advantageous sequence of movements allows damper masses of considerable inertia even in compact installation spaces. However, these advantages notwithstanding, the configuration of the geometry of the guide paths of damper mass carrier and damper masses is very costly, especially since the respective coupling element is to be guided in the guide path in a trouble-free manner.